Tales of the Barhouse Spinsters
by The Avian
Summary: 4 women, one place. Every Friday night, Mary, Edith, Sybil and Anna convene at The Barhouse. Where they proceed to drink and complain about their lives. Listen to their stories and tales about their love lives and other important goings on.


Chapter 1 – Meet the Spinsters

Mary Josephine Crawley was your perfect upper class daughter. A lady of the manor, she attended every stately function, had the upmost airs and graces and was aristocracy personified. Well, she seemed to be. In truth, Mary Crawley was a closet bad girl. She engaged in meaningless sex, got positively smashed drunk most weekends and at times, swore like an old sailor. Gathering her long dark wavy hair she threw it over one shoulder and stretched her legs along her reclaimed barnwood sofa. She had moved out of Downton Abbey, her family home 2 years previous, mere days after her 21st birthday and she could honestly say she'd never felt more free. The apartment she lived in was modest and had been renovated to exact her style. Of course she paid for it herself, her wage from the newspaper she worked at enough to support herself and at times, her younger sister Sybil's mishaps.

Her phone suddenly became a buzz in a lap, and raising a curious eyebrow she propped it in between her left ear and shoulder. "Mary speaking"

"Do you ever look at your caller I'd?" Mary smiled at the gentle beratement, but only because it had come from her closest friend.

"Ahh Anna, how do you know I didn't?" Anna's laughter filled her ear and Mary remembered. Looking at the clock upon her mantle and cursing inwardly she shot up from the sofa, still maintaining the balance of her phone while she slid into her bedroom.

"Anyway, I'm on my way to The Barhouse. You there yet?"

"Oh, I'm almost there now" Mary tried to sound casual as she fought with a pair of skin tight jeans that just didn't want to comply. Once they were on she quietly clicked the phone to speaker before throwing on her bed and proceeding to pull a dark blue pussy bow blouse over her head.

"And to think that Mary Crawley, might lie to her dearest friend" finally dressed, she pushed the phone back to her ear with a frown, meanwhile pulling on a pair of tired brown boots.

"I have no idea what your talking about" at that the doorbell to her apartment sounded, and swearing again she covered the phone as to not let on to her friend where she really was. "2 seconds Anna, I just dropped my scarf" keeping her hand over the phone she threw open the door.

"And such a skilled liar as well" the phone cut off and Anna Bates stepped into her apartment. "Next time, remember how long I've know you" she punched her playfully in the shoulder and Mary let out the breath she'd been holding in a quiet laugh. "Now come on. Let's get drunk"

* * *

><p>"So how's your sex life? Given the honeymoon period is now officially over" Mary took a sip of her drink, watching Anna carefully over the top of her glass.<p>

"For your information, it's actually sped up" Edith spat out the mouthful of drink she had just consumed back into her glass as Mary erupted shamelessly into laughter with Anna.

"Anna Bates: closet Slut"

"Mary!" Mary rolled her eyes at Edith's exclamation and tapped her hand gently.

"Please Edith, we've been coming here getting bollock drunk nearly two years. I think it's safe to say you've heard and seen, me do more scandalous things than say the word slut"

"Its like an automatic reaction though. Its like I'm channelling Granny" Sybil started to laugh and her head filled with a few of her grandmothers infamous lines.

"Ahh, I need to visit her soon. I feel like I haven't seen her in years"

Mary drew her younger sister closely and patted her on the shoulder. "Believe me Sybil, spending a mere day with Granny seems like years" Edith scoffed.

"Your her favourite and don't deny it" Mary smirked.

"I can't. And I won't." She raised an eyebrow. "Though I don't think you'd be as jealous as you seem if it were you who was the favourite. Trust me Edith, I love her entirely but when your her favourite there are a thousand more things you can disappoint her with" Edith smiled gently and nodded in agreement before turning to Sybil.

"So little sister. You done anything criminal this week with your little group?" Sybil scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Were not criminals Edith, were activists and for your information, no. We haven't" At that Mary's head dropped to the table, and when she lifted it slightly a curtain of dark hair covered her face.

"Please! Can we not talk about Sybil's antics tonight?" Sybils mouth dropped open in offense. "And instead, talk about my problem for a least a moment" Anna laid a hand on hers and mocked her lightly.

"Aww poor baby. What's wrong now?" "I've been approached" "Your always being approached" Edith replied but was silenced by a stern look from her older sister.

"No its, its not like that. Sir Richard Carlisle, my boss he's, he's come to speak to me about a promotion." "That's amazing! We should cele-"

"Wait." She bit her lip. "You haven't heard the rest. He said, he said the promotion would come along a lot quicker if I considered.. Spending the night with him" "What!" Sybil's eyes had widened to saucers and her eyebrows were in hairline.

"That's called selling yourself Mary, you'd be no better than a common prostitute" Mary rolled her eyes and cradled her chin in her hand.

"Your a lady Mary, it's out of the question" Edith nodded as she said her peace and as Mary's eyes reached Anna's, the circle had been completed but Anna didn't open her mouth.

"Aren't you gunna state your opinion?" Anna sighed.

"I know you Mary. You won't listen to anything I have to say if you've already made your mind up. You always think like a businesswoman and so you'll do whatever that instinct is telling you to so" Mary looked down into her lap, and the group was suddenly lost in silence in the busy bar.

"I suppose your right. Its just, it seems like my best option. I haven't got a boyfriend, me and Sir Richard get along and he's quite attractive I just-" it felt as though she was trying to convince them, but really she was trying to convince herself and as all turned quiet again, she drew a broad smile and headed to the bar.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this is my first Downton Fic and i absolutely love Matthew and Mary so expect to see them, and SybilxBranson and BatesxAnna :)<p>

Please review and tell me what you think lovelys,  
>Charlie..<p> 


End file.
